ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Slaves to UltraTokyo's Rhythm/Transcript
'Prologue' (On Planet Shamer, Alien Shamer opens a wormhole that brings the Para Para Brothers ship to his home planet as the ship lands and then the Para Para Brothers exit out of the ship) Bon Para: Where are we? This isn't our region of space. Don Para: We must have entered another universe. Alien Shamer: Greetings Para Para Brothers, I'm Alien Shamer. Son Para: So you brought us here? Alien Shamer: Yes and I know a group of people who would enjoy your dancing. Bon Para: Really? Don Para: Who? (Alien Shamer smiles) 'Act One' (Title Card: Slaves in Rhythm Tokyo) (Meanwhile on Earth, Toby and Miki are leaving the video game arcade) Toby: I can't believe I keep losing on Pac-Man. Miki: You didn't complete the game cause you were eating pizza. Toby: I was hungry. (Alien Shamer appears in front of them, holding a blaster) Alien Shamer: Enjoying the arcade kids? Toby: Shamer?! Miki: This can't be good. (Alien Shamer shoots a pink liquid at Toby and Miki as they collapse onto the sidewalk) Alien Shamer: My special paralysis bio-fluid works like a charm. Miki: (getting stiff) I can't move! Toby: (getting stiff) Me neither! Can't reach my com-link! Alien Shamer: Now that you two are frozen, I can start with my plan. (Alien Shamer laughs evilly) (Meanwhile,Tracey are walking to a hair salon) Tracey: Well, this is the place. (Tracey walks inside and is greeted by the manager) Hair Salon Manager: Why hello there, welcome to my new salon. Tracey: Why thank you. Hair Salon Manager: Would you like to take a seat? Tracey: (blinks) Okay. (Tracey sits down on one of the salon chairs) Tracey: The chair feels comfortable. Hair Salon Manager: Indeed. (The hair salon manager snaps his fingers as rubber band straps fasten on Tracey's wrists and ankles) Tracey: (gasp) It's a trap! (Tracey tries to vibrate her way out of the restraints, but no avail) Tracey: Rubber band restraints, figures. (The hair salon manager sheds his disguise, revealed to be Alien Shamer) Alien Shamer: Hello Tracey. Tracey: Shamer! (The scene switches to Gammas Tower with Samantha is sitting on the couch, reading a magazine while Mindy, Bobby and Zoey are watching TV as Madison enters) ''''Madison: As anyone seen Toby? He hasn't come back. Bobby: Toby's not here? Samantha: He said he was going to the arcade with Miki. Madison: (signs) Great, with your father and uncle away on Monster Island, Toby is gone. Zoey: I hope he's okay. (In Alien Shamer's lair, Toby, Miki and Tracey were secured in different traps) (Tracey is still strapped to the salon chair) (Toby is trapped in an artficial gravity which leaves his unable to move freely) (Miki is chained to the wall by energy cuffs binding her arms) Tracey: Toby, are you okay? Toby: (straining) ''Yeah Aunt Tracey, I'm feeling a bad case of heavy gravity.. '''Tracey': I still can't vibrate through these straps, any luck Miki? Miki: Not a chance since these are energy cuffs are neutralizing my psiconic powers! Tracey: Whatever Shamer's planning, it can't be good. (Unknown to Tracey, Toby and Miki, the Para Para Brothers are hiding in a secret room) Son Para: When do we come out? Bon Para: Shamer wants out to wait for the signal. Don Para: (snaps his fingers) Ah man! I don't wanna be in here all day. (Meanwhile at Gammas Tower, Madison, Samantha, Mindy, Bobby and Zoey are sitting in the living room as Madison is trying to call him) Madison: Toby, please answer. (The scene cuts to Toby still trapped in the anti-gravity device as his phone rings in his pocket. Back at the tower, Madison looks worried) Madison: Toby didn't answer his phone, he's always answers his phone. Samantha: Mom, Toby's got super speed, he's can take can of himself. (Madison gives her eldest daughter a deadpan look) Samantha: Miki's with him. (Madison signs) Samantha: I'll look for him. (Suddenly, a white beam hits Samantha, causing a white energy stasis field to surround her body as Madison, Mindy, Bobby and Zoey get hit as well. Alien Shamer appears, revealed to bethe cause, holding a ray gun in his hands) Alien Shamer: Oh, that won't be necessary. 'Act Two' (At a movie theater, a lot of people walk out as Megan Denvers steps out, drinking some soda)